Frustración
by Eli Yuy
Summary: Nunca se sabrá, si el camino que se eligió es el correcto. Lo importante es que jamás debes arrepentirte de ello.
1. Chapter 1

_**Piedad, es mi primer fanfic de Overwatch, nacido de una frustración muy personal. Claramente nada me pertenece.**_

 **Frustración**

Podía escuchar su voz.

Escuchaba su voz suave con ese acento tan particular, entre todo el concreto y piezas de metal que le habían caído encima… su voz lastimera. La única voz que había escuchado desde hacía horas, cuando el resto lo había dado por perdido. Sus dedos claros se asomaban por los guantes rotos entre el escombro, apenas a unos cuantos centímetros de tocarlo, de alcanzarlo, de sanarlo.

"No hay nada más que podamos hacer, lo siento".

Hacía horas que había escuchado eso, pero seguía vivo. Él mismo había planeado todo aquello para evitar que sus compañeros, sus amigos, su pareja, salieran más perjudicados a causa suya… morir, es decir. "Una vez muerto el perro, se acaba la rabia", ¿no?

¿No?

-¡¿Qué diablos voy a hacer sin ti?!

El grito lo tomó desprevenido, haciendo que el dolor de sus huesos rotos aumentara, pero la loza que comprimía su pecho le hizo imposible gemir siquiera; ese era su límite, había llegado finalmente a él tras varias horas. Siempre se había preguntado cuál sería en ella, y, no iba a mentir, le dolió saberlo. Era su amiga, la mejor amiga que pudo tener en esa vida.

-Todo este tiempo… nunca fui capaz de decirte lo que sentía por ti realmente… pero… me complacía verte tan feliz… que no importaba… pero no era justo que no supieres algo que te involucraba… _ich liebe dich,_ Jack… _es tut mir leid…_

Y hubo silencio. Sus dedos habían perdido la fuerza de agarre al concreto. Había caído inconsciente. Y así él mismo no pudo percatarse de nada más, cuando el dolor fue demasiado.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

-¿Tú lo sabías?

-Sí, desde el inicio.

-¿Por qué…?

-Ella me lo pidió.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Resopló levemente, aunque en el silencio ambiental se escuchó con fuerza, apresurándose a fingir que se encontraba aburrida para evitar cualquier conversación incómoda; sin embargo, igualmente atrajo la mirada de su pelirroja e indeseable compañera de trabajo, quien decía estar entretenida entre todos los monitores que tenía delante. Eso la puso aun más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, tras haber recibido la tarjeta con el gato negro pintado. Tras el robo de materiales al almacén, la misteriosa pérdida de varios sistemas de curación rápida, armas, entre otras cosas. Ella no había hecho nada fuera de la legalidad, hasta ahora, pero aun así se sentía parcialmente culpable por ello, como si las palabras que se hablaban por fuera estuvieran a punto de alcanzarla con esa tarjeta.

-¿Estás bien? -Cuestionó entonces, sin dejar de observarla fijamente.

Ella sabía que su compañera sabía, y viceversa, pero estaban en lados opuestos de la balanza actual de una manera no dicha; en el hospital eran compañeras cercanas (mucho más de lo que ella hubiese deseado), pero fuera de éste, su compañera no estaba precisamente en buenos pasos.

-Estoy cansada, he estado parada durante tres días. -Sonrió con la usual cortesía.

-¿Has estado usando los sueros experimentales, Ángela?

-Ha dado excelentes resultados. -Tomó su tableta electrónica de la cromada mesa que estaba en medio del estrecho laboratorio, comenzando a pasar el dedo sobre ésta. -El desempeño físico ha sido óptimo.

-Pero no el mental. -La pelirroja caminó hacia ella y le quitó la tableta de manera cuidadosa. -Ve a dormir un poco, come, date una ducha. Si preguntan por ti hablaré de tus horas extra.

-Moira…

-No es una sugerencia.

Era extraña esa relación que tenían, pero no iba a indagar en ello para así evitar un posible conflicto, además de que estaban el un hospital y centro de investigación haciendo lo que más amaban, ambas; terminó asintiendo con levedad.

-Lo que me hace falta es salir de aquí, aunque sea media hora.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

¿Qué lo tendría en cuenta? Ángela soltó un resoplido mientras dibujaba media sonrisa, girándose para comenzar a salir del estrecho laboratorio donde laboraba ocho de su dieciséis horas de trabajo, entre la atención a pacientes que llegaban y el desarrollo de sus curas novedosas; tomó el elevador externo, sonriendo con cortesía a todo el que se le atravesara, acabando en la zona habitacional destinada para los que permanecían 24 horas: un edificio adyacente dentro del mismo terreno hospitalario, separados el uno del otro por casi cien metros de estacionamientos y áreas verdes. Tenía una bella vista hacia la montaña, así su gélido clima correspondiente que la agotaba más que despertarla de su agotamiento mental.

-He tenido peores días. -Se dijo, recordado el día del atentado.

El cubículo que servía como habitación era estrecho, extrañamente metalizado, y contenía solamente lo más indispensable, haciéndola sentir que se encontraba en prisión nuevamente; no lo usaba con normalidad, era más el tiempo que se quedaba en su laboratorio, tomándole bastante afecto al sofá y aprovechando la ducha que estaba instalada. Se quitó la bata del laboratorio y se arrojó sobre la cama individual, con cuidado de no golpearse la cabeza tal como le había pasado antes. Miró el número escrito a mano al dorso de la tarjeta con pluma fuente color azul (Ana era amante de esas plumas antiguas), sin significado alguno si no eras parte de _la organización_ , por eso tuvo tanto cuidado con Moira. Era para sintonizar un canal de comunicación privado.

-El método antiguo siempre es mejor, ¿no es así? -Y hubo un dejo de nostalgia en su voz.

Había recibido el llamado de Winston, lo había correspondido de forma discreta, pero de eso a hablar con un muerto… en un arranque de valor, pasó la mano bajo la cama, abriendo uno de los cajones ocultos en la base de ésta, para sacar un viejo transmisor que guardaba celosamente, para comenzar a cuadrar ese canal de comunicación.

"Hablar con un muerto".

Hubo silencio e el transmisor, uno demasiado terrorífico para ella. No había recibimiento de llamada, un tono, nada. Su cabeza le impulsó a apartarse el pequeño aparato del oído, pero su boca hizo algo que, años atrás, hubiese sido algo cotidiano tras el clic reglamentario.

- _Sprechstunde bei der Frau Doktor._

Su voz sonó tan natural, suave, tal como cuando estaba con ellos… y le dolió demasiado; se llevó la mano al comunicador, al borde del llanto, dispuesta a arrojarlo lejos de ella.

-Es bueno volver a escucharte, Ángela.

Se quedó helada, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas de manera incontrolada, de las que no se percató hasta que la vista se le empañó completamente.

-Yo… no creo en fantasmas.

-Lo sé, eres una mujer de ciencia, siempre lo has sido.

-¿Por qué Ana? -Y no pudo evitar sollozar.

-¿Por qué? Verás… necesitaba hacerlo. Podría darte miles de excusas, pero ninguna sería capaz de borrar el dolor que sientes ahora.

-No lloro de dolor, sino de alegría. -Sonrió con sinceridad, tras estar tanto tiempo fingiendo. -Sabes que jamás podría estar molesta con ust… contigo.

Hubo silencio. Estaba seguirá de que había pensado en el equipo completo, del que ahora quedaban solamente fragmentos.

-¿Puedes salir, Ángela? Sería bueno tener una charla con una taza de té caliente. Vernos las caras nuevamente.

-¿Estará bien si sucede?

-Tengo un lugar que quiero que conozcas. Te enviaré la ubicación.

-¡Por supuesto! -Se levantó con impulsividad de la cama.


	3. Chapter 3

**Frustración 3.**

La ciudad se miraba impecable, pero terriblemente silenciosa tras los atentados ocurridos recientemente; los vehículos seguían su camino con velocidad moderada, y los escasos peatones andaban por las veredas como paranoicos a paso acelerado, a diferencia de ella que caminaba con la calma nacida del extremo nerviosismo que le provocaba la idea de volver a verla.

No tardó ni cinco minutos en percatarse de que estaban siguiéndola de forma discreta, tres sujetos si no se equivocaba.

-No quiero tener problemas. -Resopló, aunque notaba que los sujetos mantenían una distancia constante con ella, como si solamente la resguardaran. -Salir del hospital para esto…

Finalmente llegó a un edificio departamental bastante normal, de cuatro pisos, pintado en un ocre muy opaco; se aproximó a la puerta, sin tener la certeza de cómo llamar a ésta, o si los hombres que la seguían estaban cerca de ella.

-Doctora, llega temprano.

Aquella voz femenina provenía del estrecho callejón al lado del edificio, oscuro por la penumbra que el mismo edificio proyectaba; arrodillada en el suelo estaba una persona, cubierta con una capa color negro y oro, portando una extraña máscara egipcia.

-Como siempre. -Y sonrió, aliviada.

Bastet (así era como se hacía llamar) la condujo por ese callejón hacia la mitad de este, siendo ambas escoltadas por cuatro hombres que parecían ser guerrilleros o algo así, tres de ellos (los que parecían haberla seguido desde hacía unos metros) jóvenes en apariencia, y no más adulto, con los rostros cubiertos por caretas, pañoletas, etcétera. Abrieron una puerta de servicio y entraron con extraña calma, como si la rubia doctora no fuese una amenaza para ellos; envueltos en silencio, bajaron unas amplias escaleras de herrería entre una tenue oscuridad, hasta una amplia puerta cromada cerrada con el reglamentario código de seguridad al costado.

-Bienvenida a nuestra base provisional, Ángela. -Bastet tecleó una combinación sin mayor cuidado.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, dejando ver una especie de bunker perfectamente ordenado; computadoras con geolocalización, las armas desaparecidas, pizarrones con escritos, asientos improvisados… era pequeño, sí, pero todo aquello le trajo una nostalgia que le fue imposible de ocultar. Bastet se había quitado entonces la careta, dejando ver a su compañera y amiga ya atrapada entre los años transcurridos, denotándose en las tenues arrugas de su piel morena, el blanco cabello trenzado con descuido… además de un parche cubriendo su ojo.

-Ana. -La llamó, y el momento fue demasiado mágico para ella.

-Pareciera que el tiempo se detuvo en su cara, doctora.

-No importa el tiempo, solo el momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ana le había llevado un té humeante, tal como en los viejos tiempos, mientras permanecía sentada en uno de esos asientos improvisados; los tres jóvenes que le acompañaban se habían repartido a hacer labores, mientras el mayor permanecía tras la antigua capitana como si fuera una especie de guardaespaldas.

-Lamento la incomodidad. -Dijo la sniper, mientras tomaba asiento frente a la rubia de forma impecable.

-¿Están reuniéndose tras el llamado?

-Lo intentamos, pero la mayor parte está desaparecido o muerto. -Dio un sorbo a su té con tranquilidad. -Sin embargo, hay nuevos reclutas deseosos de ayudar, dispuestos a sacrificarse por el bien común…

Ángela estaba temblorosa, se notaba en sus manos que sostenían la _delicada_ taza de porcelana… ¿hablaba en serio? ¿Traerlo de vuelta? El hombre tras ella se había percatado de su temblor, pudo saberlo a pesar de tener el rostro cubierto.

-¿Estás… segura de ello?

-Observa a tu alrededor, Ángela. Existe esperanza. -Ana dejó la taza sobre su regazo, sosteniéndola con esa habilidad que la doctora no comprendía. -No solamente en estos tantos metros cuadrados, sino en cada lugar donde el llamado de Winston significó algo. Podemos seguir adelante, sin secretos ni traiciones.

El pitido de su reloj comunicador los calló abruptamente. Era un mensaje del hospital, de Moira para ser exacta. "¿Dónde estás?"

-Tengo que irme. -Se incorporó, dejando su taza sobre una mesa cercana, entre planos y documentos. -Lo último que quiero es levantar sospechas entre mis compañeros.

El hombre mayor se movió con cierta impulsividad tras escuchar aquello, como si fuera a decir algo, pero acabó sin hacer sonido alguno; Ana bebió un poco más de té, sin inmutarse demasiado.

-¿Te están monitoreando?

-No, nada de eso. -Tensó levemente los labios. -Es solo que… la doctora O'Deorain está trabajando en el mismo edificio, y ella sabe que estoy allí, tal como yo sé lo que hace ella por fuera del hospital.

-¿Moira está allí también? ¿Por qué?

-Tienen mayor interés en las investigaciones de ella que en su labor como genetista. -Resopló. -Estaremos en contacto, ¿cierto?

-Sabes que sí.

Otro pitido más, el cual ni siquiera se molestó en verificar. Angela se apresuró a caminar hacia la salida, mientras uno de los jóvenes se disponía a seguirla.

-Déjenla. -Exigió Ana.

La rubia se alejó por la escalinata, mientras la puerta eléctrica se cerraba tras ella.

-Imagino que has desistido de decirle.

-Sí. -Contestó el hombre mayor, con voz ronca.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-No pude. -Hubo destellos de recuerdos, de sus dedos cediendo al concreto. -El tiempo no pasó en ella, y fue… demasiado difícil.

-Sabes lo feliz que la harías si lo supiera, Jack.

-Después. -Cortó abruptamente.

La mujer tan solo sonrió con levedad, para volver a probar su té.

-La culpa es peligrosa, amigo mío.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Había pasado una semana.

El grupo de Bastet estaba trabajando en la oscuridad por el beneficio de la ciudad, y los murmullos acerca de este grupo se habían convertido en una especie de tendencia; Ángela no había participado directamente en aquello (ni siquiera tenía bajo su poder su armadura _Valkyrie_ , permanecía en esa bodega), pero había logrado pasarles, en un día que pudo desaparecer del hospital, unos cuantos sueros para curar las posibles heridas que sus acciones le causaran.

- _Mercy._

Se asustó, casi tirando su tableta electrónica que llevaba en la mano derecha, pero aferrando el matraz que se había encontrado en su mesa y no le pertenecía; Moira estaba parada detrás de ella, demasiado cerca, y había susurrado aquello a su oído con un dejo de malicia.

-¿Qué? -La rubia le miró, algo enfadada.

- _Mercí,_ querida. Gracias, lo estaba buscando. -Tomó el matraz con la mano, sin retirarse de detrás de ella.

-¿Por qué estuviste trabajando en mi mesa? -Trató de apartarse de ella, resentida, sin éxito.

-Hicieron limpieza en mi laboratorio, y me presionaron para continuar en tu ausencia. -Dejó el matraz sobre la mesa nuevamente, solo para abrazarla contra ella aun por su espalda. -Dime, ¿estás saliendo con alguien?

-¿Crees que tengo tiempo para eso? -Se quitó las manos de su compañera, moviéndose un poco para evitar seguir tocándola.

-Bueno, estás saliendo del hospital. -Se recargó en la mesa a su lado, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Eso no quiere decir que deba salir con alguien, necesito despejarme del hospital… y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ¿puedes dejarme trabajar?

La pelirroja había sonreído, para luego salir del laboratorio como si todo aquello no hubiese ocurrido, tomando el matraz con la yema de los dedos de manera peligrosa; Ángela resopló, aliviada, pues en su blanca bata llevaba ampolletas escondidas para la _organización_.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Para Moira no fue de extrañar que Ángela anunciara su cambio de domicilio hacia un departamento cercano al hospital, pero no se preocupó demasiado por ello. No tenía por qué hacerlo.

El edificio departamental pertenecía a uno de los jóvenes voluntarios anónimos a los que tan solo se les denominaba "soldados" por Bastet, que crecían en número, así como el espacio debajo del mismo edificio gracias a la convicción de estos; le otorgaron un pequeño departamento en la parte alta, bastante acogedor a diferencia del cubículo del hospital. Además, había un laboratorio pequeño en el mismo sótano, donde también podía trabajar para el bienestar de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-Es un suero para evitar el agotamiento físico. -Angela le mostró las tres ampolletas que había sacado del laboratorio. -Está en fase experimental, lo he probado en mi misma y es funcional de manera productiva hasta por tres días… aunque depende de la estabilidad mental de quien lo use. Parecido a tu nano potenciamiento, pero más leve y de uso prolongado.

-¿Experimentaste contigo?

-No había otra manera.

Ana se notó bastante inquieta con esto, levantando su mirada del monótono proceso de cargar sus sueros. Ángela fingió ofenderse con aquello.

-Tú lo hacías también.

-Eran otros tiempos.

-Estos también son otros tiempos. -Colocó las ampolletas sobre la mesa metálica. -Aun le falta pulirse un poco, servirá en tiempo extra si es necesario, creo que será excelente en tus manos.

-Bien, en todo caso ya tengo una persona para poder hacer pruebas.

-¿En serio? ¿Estas proponiendo a alguien como si nada?

-Es una persona fuerte, no te preocupes…

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Hiciste qué? -El mayor cuestionó con fuerza.

-Te propuse para que Ángela pueda probar su suero. -La suave brisa nocturna despeinó un poco su larga trenza platinada. -Lo hacías antes, y sabes que ella no sería capaz de hacerle daño a nadie.

-No es lo que me preocupa.

-Sé lo que te preocupa, y estoy tratando de ayudarte en esa frustración que sientes.

-¿Vas a estar haciéndolo con cada uno que nos topemos?

Estaba oscureciendo desde la azotea donde se encontraban vigilantes, observando a la doctora que regresaba al hospital tras el usual llamado requiriendo sus atenciones; la rubia, a pesar de que parecía sumamente vulnerable, andaba a paso firme sin mostrar temor alguno.

-Bueno, no me has contado todo con respecto a cada uno.

El silencio consecuente a sus palabras hizo reír a la antigua capitana.

-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué hubiera sucedido si…?

Sabía que no estaría enojada, sino todo lo contrario; sin embargo, era incapaz de mirarla aun con la careta puesta, recordaba el día que "murió", recordaba sus palabras al caer desmayada sobre el concreto hecho pedazos tras la explosión… y recordaba, sobre todas las cosas, aquella noche que a veces saltaba a sus sueños, cuando…

-Ngh. -Se quejó lo más discretamente posible.

-Aguante, soldado. -Sonrió con amabilidad la doctora.

Y era que su no tan amable compañera, Bastet, le había clavado sin piedad una jeringa en el brazo sin siquiera pedirle que se quitara la chaqueta (en cierta forma agradecía ya que tenía un tatuaje incriminatorio); lo hacía a propósito, lo sabía, y comenzó a pensar en todas las cosas poco amables que iba a soltarle tan pronto estuvieran a solas.

-No es nada. -Musitó con voz ronca.

-Claro que no es nada. -Ana le palmeó el brazo que acababa de ultrajarle. -Has pasado por peores. Ahora, solamente queda esperar. ¿Doctora?

Ángela, en su bata blanca del hospital, se acercó a la mujer mayor con la tableta electrónica que utilizaba normalmente en el trabajo, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de ésta, para la fortuna del soldado.

-Muy bien. -Comenzó ella. -¿Cómo te sientes, soldado?

Percibió que estaba sudando frío, sus propios traumas estaban a punto de humillarlo con ella; tuvo que respirar profundamente, calmarse, un proceso que le tomó casi un _evidente_ minuto, el cual se vio reflejado en el rostro de las mujeres.

-¿Lo paralizaste?

-N-no, te lo dije, ya lo había usado en mí y no debería…

-Mareado. -Contestó finalmente.

-¿Mareado? -La mujer se quedó extrañada. -Que extraño. Quizá hay que hacer un reajuste de la dosis. -Presionó sobre la pantalla de su tableta, tecleando.

-Quizá fue culpa mía. -Ana miró la jeringa que utilizó, tomándola para corroborar la medida. -Usé diferente calibre al pasar el suero, hice los cálculos, pero quizá alguna medición fue errada.

Seis horas escuchando conversaciones pseudo científicas y artimañas femeninas, aun mareado, pero relativamente óptimo; Angela lo sorprendió al alzarle un poco la manga de su chaqueta para tomar su pulso con los dedos.

-Entonces, Moira y tú…

-No exactamente. A veces… a veces llega a ser tolerable, sé que es por el escaso contacto que tenemos con el exterior y nuestro antiguo trabajo… pues… solamente pasó. -Soltó con cuidado la muñeca del soldado.

-No te presiones, querida. Muchos cometemos errores de los que nos arrepentimos, la ventaja es que la mayor parte de las veces somos capaces de remediarlos, aunque no podamos o queramos verlo.

-¿Fareeha lo sabe?

-Aun no, no he podido topármela directamente.

-Sabes que entró con…

-Sí, aunque no es lo que yo hubiese deseado para ella. -Sonrió con nostalgia. -Es igual de testaruda que su madre.

-Igual de valiente, también.

Cuatro horas más. El mareo había desaparecido finalmente.

Ana estaba profundamente dormida sobre un sofá doble medio maltrecho que estaba acomodado en el laboratorio, y Angela permanecía de espaldas a ellos en la mesa tomando notas de sus experimentos; se debatió unos segundos, preguntándose la mejor manera de hablarle…

-¿Cómo te sientes, soldado?

Ella se había girado y le sonreía con su usual amabilidad, sin que él se hubiese dado cuenta; para él era como ver una ventana hacia el pasado, era obvia su madurez después del tiempo transcurrido, pero su mente se encargaba de enviarle esas memorias que lo hacían sentirse parcialmente culpable. Estaba frustrado, sin duda alguna.

-Mejor. -Contestó finalmente con voz ronca.

-¿Tienes algún síntoma, signo de cansancio, sueño…?

-No. -Y se notó bastante asombrado.

-Fueron diez horas de exposición. -Tomó nota en un cuaderno con descuido. -Creo que si usamos la dosis adecuada ya no tendrás mareo y comenzará a ser óptimo.

-Bien.

-No eres de los que hablan mucho, ¿cierto?

Movió la cabeza levemente. Realmente quería decírselo, hablarle como antes, pero había algo que se lo impedía.

-Bien, soldado. -La doctora no pareció molestarse, estaría más que acostumbrada a pacientes renuentes. -No tendrás sueño unas cuatro horas más, después te sentirás como si recién despertaras y tu ciclo seguirá con normalidad, ¿está bien?

-¿Cuándo debo volver?

Ella pareció complacida con la pregunta, y él descubrió que aun le agradaba complacerla.

-Dentro de 48 horas, para corroborar que ya no tienes el suero en el cuerpo. ¿Estás seguro de querer repetirlo?

-Lo que sea necesario.

Angela se levantó de su asiento, solo para palmearle suavemente el brazo donde NO le habían puesto la inyección.

-En ese caso, puedes irte, soldado.

- _Thanks, doc._

Fue automático, tan natural como si fuese de años antes. Su reacción inmediata fue huir con prisa en el preciso instante en que el gesto de la doctora cambiaba completamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, parada, con la mirada perdida en alguna mancha de la pared, a la que un gracioso le había pintado una carita feliz con rotulador rojo; sin duda era Jack, pudo percibirlo de alguna manera tras esas dos palabras. Era su altura, su complexión, y, al igual que con Ana, el tiempo había pasado inclemente por él.

Jack había sobrevivido al derrumbe.

Su consecuente reacción fue caer arrodillada al suelo y llorar de la forma más silenciosa que le fue posible, tratando de no despertar a su compañera; su mejor amigo estaba vivo, el hombre de quien siempre estuvo enamorada estaba con vida. Pensó en todas las noches que pasó culpándose por su muerte, por su incapacidad de alcanzar a su comandante, los rostros dolidos mirándola eran su completa culpa.

Pero él no se lo dijo, tal como Ana lo hizo tan pronto se encontraron.

Así, de manera simple, descubrió que seguía amándolo, al aceptar sin más que no le revelara su identidad, que sus razones debía tener para hacerlo. Sonrió entonces, entre su propio llanto, sintiéndose, en cierta medida, aliviada.

-.-.-.-.-.-

No lo volvió a ver en esas 48 horas.

Su mente le gritaba que regresara, que lo encarara, que quería volver a verlo, pero ella se mantuvo firme a la decisión de no hostigarlo; fue tanta su batalla mental que acabó volviendo al hospital mucho antes de tiempo para hacer sus rondas con los pacientes…

…Y para infiltrarse dentro de una de las bodegas.

-¿Qué quieres que haga qué?

Ángela fingió ofenderse, luego molestarse.

-Sé que has podido entrara las bodegas sin que nadie se de cuenta, tienes tecnología que está prohibida desde hace cinco años, ¿o vas a decirme que han salido de forma espontánea en tu laboratorio?

Era realmente extraño ver a Moira consternada, por lo que hubiese deseado tener una cámara o algo parecido; tras unos segundos de denso silencio, Ángela se cruzó de brazos, torciendo con levedad los labios.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es tan poco común en ti que quieras actuar en contra de tus principios.

-Haré lo que sea para hacer bien mi trabajo.

Le sabía realmente mal hacerlo, y utilizar a su compañera de esa manera era aun peor aun sabiendo de quién se trataba… pero no era una mentira; sus investigaciones y curas prácticamente comenzaron de cero, imperfectas, ineficientes. La consecuente sonrisa de la genetista le hizo comprender que probablemente iba a perder un poco de dignidad en esta operación.

-En ese caso te ayudaré, pero debes hacer algo por mí a cambio.

-No vas a pedirme que desfile en encaje otra vez, lo prometiste.

-Ah, claro que no, soy mujer de palabra. Antes de decírtelo, ¿puedo saber qué es lo que buscas ahí?

-Nada peligroso, quiero mi _backup_ de vuelta.

Y el _Valkyrie_ , pero eso era asunto suyo.

-En todo caso, traerás también el mío.

-¿El tuyo?

-"Alguien" puso una contraseña a los datos de…

-Sí, ya lo recuerdo.

-Y… tienes que cenar conmigo una noche.

-Bien. ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?

-¿La cena? Cuando tú quieras, adoro verte con vestido.

-No es a lo que me refiero.

Fue entonces cuando entró al estrecho laboratorio, sin permiso ni anuncio, el director del hospital junto con lo que parecían ser inversionistas, todos bien vestidos y con aires de grandeza, hablando acerca de la labor que se hacía; Angela se miró algo nerviosa con la aparición de la que no se había percatado, pero Moira pareció ignorar a los hombres hablando.

-Tendré libre el viernes en la noche, ¿te parece si salimos a eso de las ocho?

-¿En serio quieres que me ponga vestido? -Le susurró, comprendiendo a donde iba el asunto.

-Uno corto, por si hay que correr.

-¡Estas bromeando!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Estuvo unos tantos minutos dando vueltas frente al estrecho lugar donde Ana y Angela se encontraban trabajando, mejorando los sueros que ya tenían y tratando de compensar la escasez que tenían en el equipo; acabó recargado en una pared contigua, lejos de su visión, tomando valor y escuchando vagamente lo que aquellas mujeres hablaban.

-Es… bastante callado, pero buen paciente.

-Quizá lo intimidaste.

-No se ve como una persona que se pueda intimidar. -La rubia rio un poco. -De hecho, se ve algo siniestro.

-No hay nada por lo que debas temer, yo misma lo pondré en su lugar si intenta algo indebido.

-Hay algo que debo decirte, Ana.

Hubo una especie de nerviosismo en él al escuchar su suave voz. ¿Acaso iba a decirle de lo ocurrido días atrás? ¿Cómo iba a poder darle la cara? ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿" Perdona por desaparecer"?

-¿Qué pasa?

-El viernes entraremos en la bóveda donde guardan el material de _Overwatch_.

Hubo silencio entonces. Incluso él se había quedado expectante, aterrado con lo que acababa de escuchar… ¿desde cuándo Ángela se había vuelto una delincuente? Jamás había estado de acuerdo con operar fuera de lo legal, lo había dejado tan claro una noche que discutieron hasta que ambos acabaron en llanto.

-¿Entraremos? ¿Quiénes?

-Entraré con Moira…

-¿Estás trabajando con ella, Ángela?

-No, nada de eso. Escucha antes de que te pongas paranoica, allí se encuentra mi backup, lo necesito tanto para mi trabajo como para poder apoyarlos aquí.

-¿Y Moira?

-Quiere su backup también, pero es un riesgo que debo correr, por el bien de todos.

-Yo…no sé que decirte. -Ana daba vueltas alrededor del lugar, escuchaba su andar nervioso. -Sería hipócrita de mi parte hablar de riesgos y de actuar a escondidas de otros, pero es tan poco propio de ti.

-Por eso mismo sé que no levantaré sospecha con Moira, me cree incapaz de obrar fuera de la ley.

-¿Tan fuerte es tu convicción?

No hubo respuesta, pues la excapitana había salido del laboratorio en ese momento, topándose con el soldado recargado en la pared, el cual acabó retirándose del lugar sin decir palabra alguna.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó el viernes. Angela no se asombró en absoluto de que el restaurante donde la había citado estuviera a una cuadra de la bodega que pensaban _asaltar_ ; tampoco se vio sorprendida de la sniper y el soldado que la estaban espiando desde lo alto de un edificio cercano, a quienes fingió no notar.

-A veces me da la impresión de que me subestiman. -Se dijo en voz baja.

- _Cé atá tú caint faoi?_

Fingió no verse sorprendida. Moira estaba ahí con ella, como un espanto, usando una blusa negra, corbata carmesí y pantalón gris muy claro, seña inequívoca de que había salido del hospital apenas, mientras ella llevaba un absurdo vestido color vino con un chal aperlado sobre los hombros.

-Todos, de todo el mundo. -Improvisó. Se había vuelto bastante buena en eso. -Van ya cuatro veces que intentan asaltarme.

-No deberías ir sola.

-¿Ves? Incluso tú lo haces. -Se hizo la ofendida. -Todavía que he cumplido tu capricho.

La pelirroja le sonrió, complacida, haciendo que la doctora tuviera sentimientos encontrados.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La mesa estaba justo al lado de un bello ventanal que daba a una especie de balcón, así como al edificio donde pretendían entrar más tarde; las luces tenues y el bonito arreglo del lugar no eran suficientemente atractivo para Angela, había una creciente ansiedad dentro de ella que le estaba costando controlar.

-A las doce de la noche hay un cambio de guardia. -Moira hablaba con la tranquilidad del que no es escuchado, recargada sutilmente en la decorada mesa. -Se supone que la seguridad aumentó desde que hubo esos robos en Norteamérica y en El Cairo, pero…

" _Thanks, doc."_ Tensó los labios un poco.

-Te ruborizaste.

-Estoy a punto de arrepentirme, ¿sabes? -Acabó confesándose. -Me causa muchísimo conflicto.

-Estoy bastante consciente de ello. -Había dejado su mano sobre la de ella con una sutileza femenina bastante contrastante. -Entonces, esta es la última línea que debes atravesar. ¿Lo harás, o volvemos al hospital?

-Sí, lo haré.

-No estarás sola, lo sabes.

-Sé que no.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Están…?

-Angela está utilizando a Moira. -Ana permanecía con la vista en la mira de su rifle. -Es una parte de ella que no nos quiso mostrar, pero que aprendió a base desesperación. Recuerda que estuvo en prisión un tiempo, ya no es la misma chica a la que nos habíamos acostumbrado.

-Me siento mal por ello.

-Cada uno cambió a su manera, Jack, así como ella, nosotros hicimos mucho de lo que no estamos orgullosos por nuestros ideales.

-Solamente nos queda confiar en ella.

-¿Lo haces?

-Jamás he dejado de hacerlo.

-Tampoco yo.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Pronto comprendió la razón de la eficiencia de Moira.

Estaba frente a una pequeña puerta con contraseña, rodeada de cuatro guardias "inconscientes" en palabras de la pelirroja, que absorbió su energía con ese aparato que guardaba escondido en sus muñecas bajo las negras mangas; ella misma llevaba su arma con paralizante escondido en su muslo bajo la falda. Su compañera sacó un aparato pequeño del bolsillo de su pantalón, pegándolo para abrir la puerta con facilidad.

-¿Qué es eso? -Susurró, asombrada.

-El regalo de una amiga. Vamos.

En cuanto entraron, Moira se dispuso a "dejar inconscientes" a todos los guardias que se le atravesaban sin el mayor cuidado, ante la alarmada mirada de la doctora que permanecía parcialmente paralizada.

-¡Espera…!

-Este dispositivo no tiene la potencia suficiente para matarlos, solamente los deja agotados. -Bajó un poco la manga para mostrarle el pulso púrpura que llevaba en la muñeca. -¿Por qué creerías que quiero matarlos?

-Lo has hecho antes. -Trató de disimular su nerviosismo.

-No me arriesgaría a tal cosa con el trabajo que tengo ahora.

-¿Sabes? Estamos dentro de un establecimiento gubernamental para robar…

Ambas caminaron por el amplio pasillo, charlando como si estuvieran de compras.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Están saliendo. -Informó la tiradora.

Ambos observaron como aquellas dos mujeres salían del lugar con maletines en las manos, hablando o tal vez discutiendo con la tranquilidad de dos mujeres haciendo lo cotidiano para ellas.

-Parece que todo fue bien. -Bajó el arma. -Hemos sido…

Unos tantos segundos después, la alarma del lugar resonó por todo el lugar. La pelirroja tomó la mano de la rubia, tirando de ella con impulsividad, y ambas se desvanecieron en la penumbra de la noche.

-Creo que tenemos que hacer lo mismo. -Dijo el soldado.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Moira no soltó su mano hasta que ambas se encontraron en los dormitorios del hospital, haciéndola sudar frío desde el momento en que escuchó la alarma sonar; su corazón latía con fuerza sobre sus sienes, quitándole el aliento, mientras su cuerpo temblaba por la adrenalina que le recorría.

-Moira, espera…

-No podemos.

Llegaron a la segunda planta por las escaleras de servicio, donde sabía que no habría cámaras de vigilancia; no se detuvo hasta la primera puerta cromada tras entrar al edificio, la cual Moira abrió de un manotazo en el botón al costado derecho, para luego arrojarla prácticamente dentro y cerrar tras ella.

-Tienes que calmarte. -Le exigió con voz gruesa.

-Pero… yo…

-Siéntate.

Se dejó caer sentada en la cama, el maletín en el suelo, tomando aire de manera profunda en su esfuerzo por realmente calmarse; la pelirroja se había aflojado la corbata, dejando el maletín de ella en un pequeño escritorio. ¿Realmente acababa de asaltar una bodega? La mano seguía afianzada al maletín en el suelo, donde se encontraba oculta su armadura. A su visión llegó un vaso transparente con agua, extendido por su compañera.

-Gracias. -Dijo, tomando el vaso con ambas manos, sintiendo dolor por la fuerza con la que había estado sujetando el objeto sin percatarse del todo.

-Bebe.

Moira se encontraba ya únicamente con una liviana blusa interior y el pantalón claro, llevando otro vaso transparente en su mano; a diferencia de ella, la genetista se notaba bastante calmada, como si todo aquello fuera parte de su vida diaria. Angela, por su parte, estaba al borde del llanto… hasta que le dio un trago a su bebida, y el ardor la hizo toser ruidosamente, provocando una tenue sonrisa en la pelirroja.

-¡¿Qué me diste?! -Cuestionó, bastante enojada.

-Tequila blanco, regalo de una amiga.

-¿La misma que te dio ese aparato? -Sonrió, sarcástica, con la voz ronca por la bebida.

-De hecho, sí. -Y dio un sorbo a su bebida. -¿Celosa?

-¿Por qué demonios estaría celosa…?

La pelirroja le quitó el vaso de la mano cuidadosamente, solo para tomarla por las muñecas y recostarla sobre la cama, quedando encima de ella con las rodillas a los costados de sus muslos; sabía que ocurriría, por eso no se molestó demasiado con su intromisión, además no iba a mentir. La adrenalina que cargaba iría a hacer que, si Moira no se hubiese animado primero, ella misma le hubiese saltado encima.

-Es mucho más joven que tú. -Susurró cerca de su rostro.

-¿La juventud compensa la experiencia? -Entrecerró la azulada mirada.

-No, jamás.

-Entonces, ¿de qué debería preocuparme?

La noche se silenció con un sutil beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sentía recriminada en cierta manera.

Tuvo la tarde ocupada, armando algo secretamente, hasta que el _soldado_ entró al laboratorio como no queriendo la cosa; estaba allí, de pie, con el rostro levemente girado como dando a entender que no podía verla. Angela trató de que aquello no le afectara demasiado, sabiendo bien que _Jack_ estaba intentando mantenerse a parte de ella… en particular.

-Hola, soldado. -Saludó la doctora, amable. -¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-Perfectamente. -Y bajó el rostro un tanto.

-Para serte honesta, no pensé que regresarías.

Hubo un extraño silencio, en el que el soldado había levantado finalmente el rostro.

-Es mi deber.

-No, es completamente voluntario. -Se quedó sentada en el incómodo banco junto a la cromada mesa, garabateando un poco en la libreta que tenía en frente. -Estas aquí porque has venido por tu propio pie, no porque alguien te esté obligando a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué… lo pensó?

-Bueno, mi compañera no fue precisamente amable contigo la última vez. -Dejó la pluma. -Entonces, ¿lo hacemos?

Asintió levemente.

-En ese caso, necesito que te quites…

El soldado se quedó esperando a que terminara la indicación, pero ella se retractó en el momento; Jack tenía un tatuaje en el brazo, y estaba segura de que se delataría si le pedía que se quitara la chaqueta, por lo que pensó en una salida rápida.

-Bueno, toma asiento y retírate el guante izquierdo, por favor.

Hizo lo que le indicó mientras ella preparaba la ampolleta nueva para colocarla vía intravenosa esta vez; colocó el antiséptico con un aerosol, notando las gruesas cicatrices que tenía marcadas sobre la piel.

-Te dolerá menos que la ultima vez, te lo prometo.

-Lo sé.

Pasó cuidadosamente la solución como una inyección normal, notando su tensión en el momento del pinchazo, lo cual le provocó media sonrisa en un esfuerzo de contener la burla. Ese silencio fue extrañamente confortante, a diferencia de momentos antes, haciendo que ella agradeciera que Ana no estuviera allí.

-Relájate, es normal el…

-Tenemos una situación afuera. -Se escuchó la voz de Bastet por el comunicador central. -Elementos de _Talon_ están tratando de entrar a la bodega gubernamental.

Pronto se escuchó movimiento de los soldados dispuestos a seguir a Bastet sin dudarlo; Angela se quedó congelada un momento, esos llamados le causaban una especie de tic nervioso que le hacía recordar los antiguos tiempos en la _organización_ … pero el soldado delante de ella no se movió, como si esperara alguna indicación de ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes, soldado? ¿Estas mareado? -Su voz se escuchó algo temblorosa.

-No.

Estaba muy nerviosa, ¿sería prudente dejarlo ir? Era obvio que tenía que salir… era Jack, a final de cuentas.

-Puedes… irte, soldado.

Él asintió con la cabeza, saliendo de manera inmediata del laboratorio; el complejo se quedó solo, y ella comenzó a sentirse algo culpable por haberlo dejado ir sin estar tan segura de las consecuencias… pero, sobre todas las cosas, el hecho de no serles de ayuda en esta operación. ¿Estaría Moira con los atacantes? ¿Les había ayudado a entrar tal como lo hizo con ella?

Miró el maletín que había sustraído de la bodega. Allí se encontraba el backup que ya se descargaba a la computadora principal, así como su armadura con la que solía salir al campo de batalla.

La _armadura de respuesta rápida Valkyrie._

Debía hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Manténganse unidos! -Ana ordenó, cubriendo la espalda desde lo alto de un restaurante.

Había seis soldados defendiendo a guardias caídos en el perímetro de la bodega, siendo atacados por tres misteriosos integrantes del grupo de _Talon_ ; uno de ellos había generado una enorme descarga eléctrica, lo cual dejó inutilizado varios de sus complementos, así como la luz de toda la cuadra, envolviéndolos en una siniestra tiniebla.

-¡Recarguen y al frente! -Exigió el soldado mayor, de forma natural.

-No tengo visibilidad. -Ana chasqueó la lengua, incorporándose para acercarse al sitio.

Hubo un fuerte disparo distintivo, y un soldado cayó al suelo, inmóvil.

-¡Francotirador! -El mayor vio otro más caer al suelo, herido en el brazo. -¡Bajen la cabeza o piérdanla!

Hubo balas de varios lugares distintos, hiriéndolos sin remedio y provocando que retrocedieran.

-Bastet. -Habló el soldado.

-Estoy sobre ustedes, traten de… ¿eh?

Hubo un destello azulado frente a los soldados, demasiado rápido a la vista, del cual salieron disparos perdidos distractores.

 _-¡Ya llegó la caballería…!_


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

-¿Lena?

-¡Doctora! ¿Está lista para la batalla?

-No… no lo sé…

-¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder! ¡Nos necesitan!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ana, ya al ras del suelo por la misma desesperación, no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que tenía en frente; Lena, como un listón azulado en la oscuridad de la noche, distrayendo de manera eficiente a los tres enemigos (un hombre encapuchado, una aparente adolescente y un tirador que inmediatamente ubicó como Lacroix), mientras detrás se encontraba ese ángel de la guarda que a todos inspiraba con solamente su presencia, en una blanca armadura que parecía destellar en la penumbra.

-¡Tracer! ¡Mercy!

Los soldados se habían levantado, energizados de manera óptima, siendo el mayor el último de todos, pues se encontraba al frente de esa pelea; había visto la mano enguantada, extendida hacia él, antes de alzar el rostro y poder observarla como una mágica aparición.

-Hola, soldado. -Susurró ella con una gentil sonrisa. -¿Dónde te duele?

Tomó su mano por un extraño impulso que nació de él, aunque no la había utilizado en sí para levantarse (probablemente la arrojaría al suelo con la fuerza); hubo otra lluvia de disparos, en la cual él no participó, donde los enemigos finalmente debieron retirarse o perder sus vidas en ese lugar. Notó en la retirada que Moira no se encontraba con los fugitivos, y el gesto aliviado de Ángela al percatarse también de ello le supo bastante mal… en general su organismo la estaba pasando mal tras haberse incorporado gracias a la cura de la doctora, pues su cabeza había comenzado a dar vueltas de mareo al grado de hacerlo trastabillar.

-Es un verdadero gusto verlas aquí. -Bastet les dijo tan pronto se acercó a su equipo.

La velocista sonrió de forma juguetona. La doctora, sin embargo, se veía preocupada y no dejaba de mirar al soldado mayor que había ayudado.

-¿Estas bien, soldado? -Habló nuevamente la sniper.

Iba a responderles algún monosílabo, pero acabó alejándose entre la penumbra ante los gestos preocupados de los presentes; Ana corrió inmediatamente cuando notó que había arrojado su careta al suelo y se había recargado en una pared cercana para vomitar de forma ruidosa y nada discreta.

-¿Y a ese que le pasa? -Cuestionó Tracer.

-Creo que es mi culpa. -La rubia se ruborizó.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hubo risas, suspiros y palmadas. Angela se había quitado su armadura casi en el momento que llegó, sintiéndose una completa delincuente; había entrado en el laboratorio, mirando la mochila negra donde guardaba el _campo biótico_ que había logrado armar gracias a su backup. Dio unas tantas vueltas sin molestarse en vestirse de nuevo (llevaba blusa interior blanca y el ajustado pantalón negro que usaba con la armadura), acabando por hacer una discreta llamada al hospital, aunque sabiendo que probablemente no iba a contestar por la hora…

-¿Hola? -Escuchó la femenina voz soñolienta al otro lado.

-¿Te… te desperté?

-¿Angela? ¿Pasa algo?

-Va a sonar estúpido. -Improvisó. -Pero tuve una pesadilla y… mi reacción fue… llamarte.

-¿En serio? Hm… yo ni siquiera recuerdo si estaba soñando. ¿Quieres que vaya a verte?

-No te preocupes. -Levantó la vista, notando al soldado en la entrada del laboratorio. -Solo quería saber si estabas bien.

-Estaba dormida, la gente normal aprovecha las horas de descanso para dormir en vez de estarse inyectando sueros experimentales. ¿Te veo mañana? y charlamos de ese sueño que tuviste.

-Claro. Descansa, y perdona.

Terminó la llamada. Definitivamente Moira no estaba allí, y no había podido verla.

-¿Ocupada? -Cuestionó el soldado con gravedad. Se escuchaba bastante molesto, desde su percepción.

-No, para nada. -Suspiró, y trató de recobrarse un poco. -Perdona la secuela, de lo que ocurrió afuera, es decir, no tenía previsto curarte en batalla y… ¿cómo… cómo te sientes?

-Mejor. -Su voz se atenuó un poco.

-Yo… quiero compensarte la vergüenza que te hice pasar.

-No es necesario, es mi deber.

La rubia se había inclinado para tomar la pequeña mochila del suelo, acercándose al soldado para entregársela finalmente.

-Confío en que ya sabes cómo funciona, y sé que serás prudente con ellos. Hice unas cuantas modificaciones, pero es prácticamente… lo mismo… serás… un apoyo más eficiente. Nos vemos en 48 horas, ¿de acuerdo?

El soldado había abierto la mochila justo en el momento que ella pasaba a su lado para salir del laboratorio; no necesitó más que un vistazo para comprender que ella ya lo sabía, y que no esperaba una explicación de él tal como Ana se la había dado tan pronto verla. Se giró de forma inmediata, mirando la espalda de la doctora.

-¡Angela!

Ella había detenido su paso, girándose para verlo con una leve sonrisa, dulce, y los azulados ojos brillosos de lágrimas contenidas. No pudo comprender como pudo ser tan ciego tiempo atrás con ella.

-Te debo una. -Susurró, sin saber exactamente qué más decirle.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso, Jack. -Y se giró nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

48 horas era mucho tiempo.

"¿Quiere bailar, comandante?"

Se sintió agotado de pronto, por lo que acabó tirado sobre uno de los sofás maltrechos de la base subterránea, le importaba un bledo su apariencia si cumplía la función de hacerlo descansar; Tracer estuvo dos horas hostigando hasta que la mandaron a dormir al hotel donde se estaba hospedando, haciendo gratificante el silencio. No pudo dormir, pensaba en esa noche de recepción, la noche que conoció a Vincent; había sido Angela la que lo invitó a bailar de pronto, y en esos escasos minutos pudo haber visto mucho más de lo que ella sentía si tan solo la hubiera detenido. No se arrepentí en absoluto de lo que había ocurrido esa noche, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse que habría pasado si la hubiese tomado de la mano antes de que ella se apartara.

No lo vio jampas, porque estaba enamorado y era ciego al mundo.

Sin embargo, ella jamás se entrometió entre ambos a pensar que tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo; fue su amiga más íntima, a la que sentía que podía poner su vida en sus manos, tal como con Ana. Con quien fue capaz de llorar, de enojarse, de frustrarse, de confesarse… debió dolerle mucho escucharlo, pero ella se mantenía ahí, fiel a él.

¿Qué tan diferente hubiese sido el entregarle su vida a una mujer en vez de a un hombre?

-¿Hola?

Tuvo un escalofrío. Angela había llegado antes de lo normal, por lo que optó por fingir que dormía en el sofá, abusando de la careta que llevaba puesta; escuchó sus pasos, y recordó que todos se encontraban ocupados ahora con la remodelación de la base o en alerta, haciéndolo el único en ese lugar…

-¿Soldado?

-Silencio. Inmovilidad.

-Sé que estas despierto, tu respiración está acelerada.

Sudor frío. Consecuente humillación.

-Está bien, podemos seguir fingiendo si no quieres enfrentarme. -Se escuchaba algo irónica. -Es decir, en el hospital lo estoy haciendo a menudo, ¿por qué no practicarlo aquí también?

-¿Finges con Moira?

Había perdido, al fin y al cabo, tenía que tomar al toro por los cuernos.

-Finjo que no sé lo que hace, que no sé dónde está parada.

-Y tú te haces la víctima con ella. -Tomó asiento en el sofá.

-¿En serio vas a cuestionar mis acciones? ¿Tú?

Guardó silencio un momento; había comenzado mal, continuaba mal, y en esa situación sabía que no tenía mayor sentido el discutir con ella, ¿con qué sentido? Había perdido desde el inicio.

-No.

-Tampoco yo voy a cuestionarte, siento que ha quedado claro que no lo necesito, y, ¿sabes qué? Realmente no lo necesito, así como tampoco ocupo explicarte lo que ocurre entre Moira y yo. -Su voz parecía debilitarse entre redundancia, como si su capacidad mental superara a su vocabulario, para luego volver a tomar la fuerza usual en ella. -¿Sabes qué? No necesito saber nada de esto, _du sollost mir vertrauen, da ich dir vertraue, ich mache es weiter, trotz der zeit und täuschung…_

-Angela, estás hablando alemán.

-¡¿Y eso qué?!

-Que no te entiendo.

-¿Habría valido algo que entendieras…?

Se había encendido en cuestión de nada. Acabó incorporándose del sofá, comprendiendo su enojo, así como la confianza ciega que aún tenía en él al recriminarle tan duramente por su mala contestación; calló sus palabras al rodearla con un fuerte abrazo, y su consecuente llanto le hizo comprender que su molesta no era más que un leve destello a comparación de su alivio.

-No tienes idea de lo culpable que me sentó aquella tarde. -Habló ella entre sollozos, acurrucada contra su pecho. -No pude salvar a Gabriel, no pude salvarte a ti. Estaba allí de forma ilegal intentando encontrarlos…

-Lo sé. Pude escucharte.

Una oleada de calor envolvió a la doctora, al grado de hacerla ruborizar. Él lo sabía.

-Estabas cerca de mi en ese momento, pero yo no podía alcanzarte. Miraba tus dedos, pero el escombro me tenía completamente atrapado… aun sueño ese momento, sueño que soy capaz de alcanzarte.

-Jack, yo…

La puerta electrónica se abrió en ese momento, dejando entrar a Ana con una ruidosa comitiva que, a primera vista, hubiese alegrado a la doctora: el fuerte Reinhardt, y la escudera Brigitte, llenando de eco el lugar con su fuerte acento marcado; sin embargo, la rubia había huido de manera discreta hacia el laboratorio, o eso asumía, ocultando quizá el rostro enrojecido y húmedo por el llanto de hacía un momento. Ocuparía un poco de tiempo para recuperarse.

-¿Novedades, soldado? -Cuestionó la enmascarada Bastet.

-Ninguna. -Contestó con gravedad.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Había huido del edificio tras lo ocurrido.

Pensó que iba a ser capaz de soportar cuando finalmente pudieran hablar directamente, tal como antes, pero descubrió que tan pronto lo encaró no soportó su tristeza y enfado; abandonó el edificio con un paso relativamente lento a diferencia de su celeridad, sabiendo que había planes y que tenían suficiente para sobrevivir en caso de una contingencia, pues no sabía exactamente a dónde iba a huir.

Con quien iba a huir.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Angela aun no ha llegado? No está en su departamento.

Escuchó a Ana hablando en general desde la entrada, pero su consciencia activa le estaba recriminando que probablemente se dirigía a él directamente, por lo que optó por desaparecer de su campo visual para evitar preguntas que no quería contestar; había salido por la puerta principal, de hecho, manteniéndose de manera discreta por entre la misma sombra del edificio al atardecer, cuando notó que la doctora, de hecho, no estaba tan lejos del lugar. Se encontraba de pie mirando un enorme escaparate con un anuncio de viajes alrededor del mundo, aunque se notaba algo perdida, mientras la gente pasaba caminando alrededor de ella.

Decidió seguirla, movido por una especie de culpa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Fue demasiado rápido, demasiado confuso. Su lento caminar con la vista y mente perdida la habían llevado de vuelta al hospital sin percatarse, comprendiendo de pronto que su vida estaba limitada a esos dos espacios en esa enorme ciudad.

-Qué deprimente. -Se dijo.

Tenía la sensación de que estaba siendo seguida.

Fue al área habitacional del hospital de manera directa con calma y sin mayor problema, a pesar de que ya no tenía un lugar allí y el guardia lo sabía, aceptando, de paso, que solamente tenía una persona a quien recurrir en la misma soledad, ceñida por el secretismo y el incesante "no pasada nada". Pero ¿cómo explicarle? ¿Qué sentido tenía el estar parada ahora frente a esa puerta cromada? ¿Por qué diablos debía importarle? Estuvo a punto de ponerse a sollozar como una niña.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Llevaba un largo abrigo café oscuro, y un bolso blanco con compras, seña de que esa tarde no se encontraba trabajando como de costumbre; su gesto de molesta confusión cambió completamente cuando la vio al borde del llanto… ¿por qué debía preocuparse por ella? Eran enemigas que habían pasado varias noches juntas, fingiendo la una con la otra… ¿no?

-¿Angela? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Siendo franca, no sé qué hago aquí.

Se sentía algo humillada por recurrir a su enemigo; sin embargo, Moira la tomó de la mano, como si supiera que estaba a punto de hacer otra tontería, como huir nuevamente a ningún lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró por la ventana, la cual estaba parcialmente abierta gracias a una pesada cortina, y supo que la estaban siguiendo en efecto. El temblor en las manos se intensificó, tanto que apenas pudo recibir la taza que Moira le había ofrecido tras hacerla sentarse sobre la cama.

-No tiene alcohol, no te preocupes. -Se sentó a su lado, sosteniendo ella otra taza un tanto más grande.

-¿Por qué? No tienes por qué recibirme contigo.

-Dame una razón válida para no hacerlo.

-Tú y yo… estamos en lados opuestos de la balanza. -Su garganta se cerró un poco.

-No es así, Angela. Me malinterpretas. -Bebió un poco de su propio té. -Yo solamente actúo para mi propio beneficio, si terceros se ven beneficiados o perjudicados es algo que no me interesa.

Bebió también de la taza. Se quemó la lengua un poco.

-¿Te beneficia en algo mi presencia?

-Tanto como te beneficia a ti la mía. ¿Me dirás qué sucede?

Se quedó en silencio durante un momento. El vigilante estaba allí, en la azotea del edificio contiguo también habitacional, pero no parecía llevar un rifle como el que Bastet usaba.

-¿Prometes que no te molestarás? Es algo muy… trivial.

-¿Algo trivial te ha hecho llorar?

-Yo… me topé con una persona de mi pasado.

Moira pareció un poco incómoda, quizá alerta, pero no dijo palabra alguna.

-Y bueno, yo… yo estaba muy enamorada de esa persona, tanto que fue difícil para mi _sepultarla_ cuando supe que jamás ocurriría algo entre nosotros. -Sonrió, pero fue un gesto triste.

-Y ha vuelto.

-Sí, no por mí, pero descubrí que no lo había olvidado del todo. -Resopló, frustrada, con la vista puesta en el líquido ámbar de su taza. -No quiero verle, quiero evitarle, me siento abrumada tan solo de pensarlo. No creo que llegue a pasar algo al igual que en el pasado, solamente es ese sentimiento que me abruma.

-Suena a que dejaste algo inconcluso.

¿Inconcluso? Sintió su corazón encogerse.

-Moira…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo un rato?

Hubo silencio. El rostro de la pelirroja era un completo enigma para Angela, ¿cómo se le ocurrió contarle tal cosa? Avergonzada, se levantó de la cama muy abruptamente, sintiéndose una completa adolescente por verse abordada por esas _emociones_ , dejando la taza en una mesita en frente de ella.

-Perdona, Moira.

-¿Por qué?

-Te dije que era algo trivial.

-Es la primera vez que eres honesta conmigo, que muestras tus emociones genuinas. -Sonrió con levedad. -Me complace que estés dispuesta a mostrarme esa parte de ti.

Las luces se atenuaron en esa habitación.

Moira permanecía parcialmente recostada en la estrecha cama, leyendo un libro en irlandés o eso parecía; Angela se encontraba a su lado, con la cabeza sutilmente apoyada en su hombro, suavemente abrazada a ella con la vista perdida en la misma penumbra de la habitación. Trató de pensar lo que tenía que hacer, hablar con él, aclarar las cosas. Trabajar juntos de nuevo. Eso era lo importante, ¿cierto?

Esperó hasta que Moira se quedara profundamente dormida para poder salir y así ver a su "hostigador".

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenas noches, soldado.

Sabía que daría con él tarde o temprano. Ella había llegado cubierta únicamente por un largo abrigo que evidentemente no le pertenecía al venirle un poco grande, la helada brisa la recorría de una manera muy mística a su manera de ver; permaneció sentado sobre el suelo oscuro, recargado en la amplia cornisa.

-Hace demasiado frío aquí.

-El necesario. -Y tomó asiento delante de él.

Finalmente se animó a retirarse aquella máscara que le cubría, derribando así la última pared que existía entre los dos; ella le sonrió con dulzura, y por un instante creyó que comenzaría a llorar de nuevo.

-Te veo… y solamente puedo recordar dolor. -Susurró ella, con un dejo de tristeza.

-También yo. -Confesó, intranquilo. Todo aquello le quitaba el sueño.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Lo intenté, pero no pude. La misma memoria nos aturde.

-Tenemos que resolver ese problema, ¿cierto? -Se abrazó, visiblemente helada. -Hay… hay que trabajar de nuevo, como antes, por el bien de todos. Estamos vivos, y yo… yo no te guardo rencor por ocultármelo. Jamás podría tener un sentimiento negativo hacia ti, Jack.

-Sé que no. -Sonrió de medio labio. -¿Podemos regresar, entonces? Ana ha preguntado por ti.

-No puedo aun, tengo algo que terminar.

-¿Con Moira?

-Sería muy extraño que desapareciera de pronto con su abrigo. -Tensó los labios. -Dile… a Ana que se me presentó algo, no lo sé. -Miró su gesto de incomodidad. -Recuerda que aun me debes un favor.

-Pocas veces te permití el deberte algo tan grande por mero orgullo, ¿y tú quieres un favor tan simple? -Le dijo con un curioso tono de burla. -Es tu decisión, al fin y al cabo.

-Espera, tienes razón. -Frunció el ceño. -No puedo gastarlo en nimiedades.

Se sintió algo nervioso de pronto, recordando las palabras de Ana, de lo cambiada que se encontraba; la doctora se quedó un rato pensativa, notándosele ruborizada por la helada brisa, para luego cambiar el gesto y verse algo apenada.

-¿Se te ocurrió algo? -Cuestionó, un tanto inquieto.

-Sí, de hecho. Pero debes prometerme algo primero.

Se incorporó un poco en ese momento, más que nada para evitar que el aire helado estuviese dándole de lleno a la rubia.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Prométeme… que lo olvidarás. Que fingirás que nunca pasó.

-¿Por qué me pides eso?

Sus manos estaban muy fríos por el clima, estremeciéndolo un poco cuando las dejó sobre sus mejillas; así sus labios se percibieron helados, preocupándolo un poco en el esfuerzo que hizo su mente por comprender lo que estaba pasando. Aquel beso que ella le obsequió fue breve, inesperado, pero su mente le trajo de nueva cuenta aquella memoria en la recepción, en el momento que la dejaba ir mientras la duda lo albergaba…

-Buenas noches, Jack.

Ella se incorporó en ese momento, sonriente, para luego alejarse por el mismo lugar que había llegado; él se quedó paralizado unos momentos, terriblemente confuso con lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Qué lo olvidara? ¿Qué significado tenía ese beso, entonces?

-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz del sol le dio de lleno en la cara, provocando que quisiera cubrirse con la almohada; su mano chocó con la pared metalizada en su búsqueda por ésta, causándole un agudo dolor primero, luego una naciente confusión nacida de sus tormentosos sueños.

-Sí, también me pasa a menudo.

Abrió un ojo entonces, descubriendo que le costaba trabajo despertar. ¿Había sido un sueño, o había besado a Jack la noche anterior? Tomó asiento sobre la cama, descubriéndose congestionada y dolorida.

- _Verdammt…_ ¿Gripe? -Y su garganta dolió.

Moira se acercó a ella, tocando su frente con suavidad.

-El mal incurable sin erradicar. -Sonrió con levedad a su compañera. -Tu travesía nocturna te ha costado cara.

Se había dado cuenta de su salida.

-Tenía que salir… me estaba asfixiando. -Susurró.

-No te juzgo, pero deberías tener más cuidado contigo. Duerme un rato más, no creo que tengas problema por ello, ¿cierto?

Dio un leve suspiro, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-Gracias por todo, Moira.

Le obsequió un beso tenue en la mejilla, obteniendo un gesto de sorpresa bastante genuino por parte de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué pasa? -Se tocó los labios. -¿Estoy con fiebre?

-Es la primera vez que me das un beso.

-La enfermedad, supongo. -Torció los labios, fingiendo molestia.

En respuesta, Moira la besó con propiedad. No podía evitar pensar en lo que había hecho la noche anterior… y descubrió que ahora le sería mucho más difícil verlo a la cara.


	9. Chapter 9

**9\. (Advertencia: Lime)**

-¿Está todo bien? No se supe de ti y temí que te hubiese pasado algo.

Angela negó de manera frenética, para luego sonreír con amabilidad, una demasiado común para Brigitte y Lena, bastante sospechoso para la preocupada Ana.

-Está sudando. -Observó la escudera.

-Me dio gripe. -Contestó la doctora, conservando esa misma sonrisa. -Nada que el reposo no pueda curar, confíen en mí.

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche? -Continuó la excapitana, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sabes dónde estuve anoche, tu soldado me estaba siguiendo.

-¿Ah, sí? -Se extrañó. -Yo no le pedí que lo hiciera.

-Oh, vaya. -Lena codeó a Brigitte de una manera nada discreta. -¿Qué te parece? Suena a que alguien está interesado en la doctora Ziegler.

-¿Tú crees? -La chica se vio curiosa de manera infantil.

La doctora se sintió súbitamente sofocada con la deducción de su compañera, al grado de marearse. Ana, por su parte, se notaba realmente confusa con lo que le había dicho, como si no se esperara aquella acción por parte de él.

-Y… ¿es apuesto? ¿Es atractivo bajo esa máscara? -Continuó la inglesa el juego, ya estando más cerca de la doctora, como si intentara ver su reacción.

-¿Qué? -Le dio un escalofrío. -N-no lo sé. Es demasiado siniestro como para acercarse siquiera… y, en todo caso, no estoy interesada. -Se cruzó de brazos, nerviosa.

-Ella ya tiene a alguien en su corazón. -Ana comenzó a hablar con jovialidad, como si no hubiera estado preocupada momentos antes. -No habrá nadie que lo supere.

-¿De verdad? Eso suena hermoso. -Sonrió Brigitte con ilusión.

-Ah, que pena por el soldado.

-No hablen de mí como si no estuviera. -Angela suspiró, notándose algo agotada de esa absurda conversación. -Ya dije que no tengo interés ahora, hay situaciones más importantes que resolver.

-Angela, la vida puede darte muchas sorpresas, no permanezcas demasiado tiempo en el pasado. También tienes que mantenerte abierta a las nuevas expectativas.

Todas guardaron silencio ante las palabras de Ana, que sonaron sumamente místicas. La rubia estaba incrédula ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Estas bromeando. -Dijo finalmente.

-Bueno, el soldado no está mal si me lo preguntas. En su juventud debió ser bastante atractivo…

-Basta, me voy a trabajar.

El trío río ante la huida de la avergonzada doctora.

-¿De verdad la doctora ya tiene a alguien? -Cuestionó Brigitte.

-Hace unos años ella estaba enamorada de un imposible, querida.

-¿Era un imposible? -Lena se asombró. -¿Cómo? ¿Era de otro planeta?

-Era muy humano… pero no le gustaban las mujeres.

La escudera hizo una mueca de decepción, sintiendo una pena muy íntima por la mujer. Lena, por su parte, ató cabos sueltos de una manera rápida, y su rostro de asombro fue más que suficiente para Ana.

-¡El c…! ¡Mmm!

-Silencio, niña. -La mayor, rápida, le había cubierto la boca con la mano enguantada. -Es lo último que ella quiere escuchar en estos momentos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se permitió pensar en Moira.

Esos últimos días, tan agitados, le habían hecho ver lo terriblemente cercana que se había hecho con ella, al grado de hacerla equivocarse varias veces en su tableta electrónica mientras elaboraba lo que sería la fase final de su suero. Iba a matar a _Jack_ si seguía así.

"¿Es atractivo bajo esa máscara?"

-Sí. -Contestó al aire. -Es de esos que mejoran con el tiempo.

Moira la había escuchado, sin indagar demasiado en ello, sin mostrarse posesiva con ella o alguna otra cosa… había hecho lo posible esa noche por hacerla sentir mejor. ¿Por qué?

"Es la primera vez que eres honesta conmigo".

Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Mientras observaba como la bolsa con el nuevo suero se llenaba lentamente en la máquina procesadora, se preguntó a dónde iría todo eso, con Moira, si aceptaba simplemente el avanzar un poco con ella… ¿no terminarían enfrentándose a final de cuentas? ¿Podría ella hacerle algún daño? ¿Es que estaba ya desarrollando un genuino afecto hacia ella?

-Doctora.

Escalofríos. Tuvo que quedarse estática unos segundos para calmarse.

-Adelante, soldado.

Escuchó la puerta corrediza cerrarse en el momento que el suero terminaba finalmente su proceso, cerrando su trabajo de meses finalmente; abrió la campana transparente y lo tomó con prisa.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

Allí estaba él, de pie, firme como normal y con la careta puesta evitando cualquier expresión de su rostro; ella sonrió con normalidad, fiel a su perpetuo "aquí no pasa nada".

-No, estaba muy concentrada trabajando y me sorprendiste.

-Puedo volver después.

-No es necesario. -Alzó el suero, contenta. -Está listo. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

El soldado titubeó al contestar, y Angela se preocupó un poco.

-Óptimo. -Contestó finalmente.

-Entiendo hasta ahora por qué Ana te ofreció de inmediato, y del por qué tus reacciones eran distintas a las mías en el inicio del experimento. -Comenzó a explicar mientras él tomaba asiento y se preparaba como la última vez. -Esta será la última vez que hagamos el proceso, lo haremos más lento de lo normal, si funciona, nuestras mediciones son oficialmente las correctas, y las dosis que apliquemos, a excepción de ti claro, serán mejoradas. Ana podrá mejorar su nano potenciamiento, ligeramente prolongado y sin los efectos adversos.

-Entiendo, a medias. -Confesó.

-No te preocupes, sé que eres más de práctica.

-No me subestimes.

-Jamás lo he hecho.

Tomó su mano desnuda cuidadosamente, rociando el antiséptico y comenzando a pasar la aguja bajo la piel de manera cuidadosa; en esta ocasión fue algo distinto, pues su mano permaneció relajada en todo momento a diferencia de la vez anterior.

-¿Estas bien, Jack? -Susurró temerosa, sin subir la mirada.

-Dormí poco. Creo que me he acostumbrado al suero.

-No se supone que sea para uso prolongado, contigo es un poco distinto, pero aun así…

Notó que se había retirado la careta del rostro con la mano libre, dejándola sobre la cromada mesa; no quiso mirarlo, fingió estar atenta a su trabajo, encontrando que le costaba mucho trabajo fingir en esta ocasión, a pesar de que ella había sido la que se lo había pedido.

-Entonces Ana y tú me están convirtiendo en un adicto. Maravilloso. -Dijo con marcado sarcasmo.

-No es verdad.

La máquina con la que elaboraba el suero dio un agudo pitido de aviso, que había quedado encendida y con la campana transparente abierta; la rubia reaccionó de inmediato, levantando un instante la mirada y sonriendo, como si se disculpara. El gesto en el rostro de Jack era sereno, casi cotidiano.

-Espera, solo debo…

Se había incorporado mientras hablaba, ansiosa de huir de su mirada, pero no pudo. Su mano había sido tomada por la libre de Jack, evitando que diera otro paso más; giró el rostro, algo asombrada por la acción, topándose con que él estaba igual de impresionado que ella.

-¿Jack? -Cuestionó, demasiado nerviosa de pronto.

Se incorporó entonces de la silla donde se encontraba sentado al mismo tiempo que la tiraba del brazo para acercarla a él, sin importarle que aun tenía el catéter adherido en su mano, dejándola atrapada en un abrazo completamente diferente a la ocasión anterior; la reacción de ella fue extraña, su cuerpo se apagó completamente al comprender parcialmente lo que ocurría, dejándola sumisa y dócil, percibiendo la respiración agitada del soldado sobre su frente.

-Siempre me lo pregunté. -Susurró él, y notó sus labios rozándole la sien.

-¿Qué cosa? -Contestó en el mismo tono.

-Lo que hubiese sucedido si te detenía aquella noche.

-¿Qué noche…?

Su beso fue impetuoso, tan intenso que de pronto le resultó doloroso; apenas duró una fracción de segundo en comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, y su cuerpo comenzó a activarse nuevamente. Sus brazos fuertes la rodearon con firmeza, su boca la llenaba casi por completo al grado de dejarla sin aliento; en el momento que ella tuvo el impulso de rodear su cuello con los brazos, él la alzó sorpresivamente con facilidad para dejarla sentada sobre la helada mesa metálica, provocando movimiento y que menesteres diversos cayeran al suelo, haciendo ruido.

-El catéter. -Pronunció Angela contra sus labios.

La reacción de Jack fue el quitarlo de un tirón, sangrando un poco, antes de volver a besarla con el mismo ímpetu, tomándola sin mayor cuidado por su cadera pronunciada hasta apegarla a él, las piernas a los costados de su cintura masculina, subiendo irremediablemente su falda hasta dejar expuestas sus medias y su prenda interior oscura.

-Nos escucharán. -Susurró nuevamente ella, sintiéndose muy agitada.

-No hagas ruido entonces.

Instintivamente quiso obedecer, pero no pudo por la misma avalancha de emociones y sensaciones que _él_ le estaba provocando; de pronto estaba en ella, en su respiración, en su boca, entre su ropa, en su intimidad. Había estado con Moira, pero un hombre era completamente distinto, y, sobre todo, el hecho mismo de que era Jack el que estaba haciéndole el amor en esa mesa. Dolía de pronto, le provocaba querer gritar contra su boca al estar absorbida en sus besos, al mismo tiempo que anhelaba sus manos recorriendo su piel bajo su blusa, tocando sus pechos de forma desesperada sobre el sostén, y deseaba morder su piel incluso… sí, había perdido el control completamente, y estaba segura de que a él le había sucedido lo mismo, pues sus manos acabaron posadas sobre sus glúteos con firmeza mientras entraba en ella con impetuosidad, causando un leve rechinido en la cromada mesa.

-No puedo… -Susurró, y bajó el rostro contra el hombro de él, mordiendo finalmente su chaqueta.

Culminó en ese momento, aferrándose a él con cierta desesperación, clavándole los dedos sobre la tela mientras intentaba acallar sus suspiros… ¿la puerta estaba asegurada?

-Jack…

-Terminaré. -Dijo, en un susurro contenido.

-Hazlo, está bien.

Su abrazo fue más fuerte de pronto, cortándole el aliento por un segundo, cesando todo por parte de él a excepción del mismo abrazo y el aliento agitado. ¿Estaba soñando todo eso? ¿Estaba pasando de verdad?

-No estaba cerrado. -Confesó, entre suspiros, notando como él miraba hacia la puerta.

-Diablos… ¿crees que nos hayan visto?

-Espero que no. -Y volvió a ella, obsequiándole una sonrisa avergonzada.

-¿Por qué dejaste abierto?

-No planeaba que sucediera…

Angela se notó preocupada de pronto, pensando en las chicas, en aquel secreto que él había intentado formar para cubrir su identidad. Jack la sorprendió con un gentil beso en sus labios.

-¿Estas molesta?

-No. Estoy… nerviosa.

-¿Por mí?

-Es como un sueño del que no quisiera despertar… lo pienso, y…

-Entonces, deja de pensarlo. Eso fue lo que hice.

Hubo pasos entonces por fuera del laboratorio, provocando que se separaran e intentaran juntar el caos provocado.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Allí estaba, lo que más había temido desde que tomó la decisión de apoyar a sus antiguos compañeros, sus amigos; parada en medio de la calle, con las luces del alumbrado público iluminándola, apuntando con su arma y siendo apuntada al mismo tiempo, consciente de que era ella la que tenía las de perder.

Moira parecía querer decir algo, probablemente era una decisión de debilitarla hasta la muerte o dejarla ir… era más factible lo primero, pues la prioridad para ambas era la misión.

Sin embargo, Angela descubrió que era incapaz de herirla.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tenemos una misión paga. -Ana los sorprendió a todos. -No es más que el traslado de un embajador, pero es una acción sumamente discreta, por lo que solamente irá un equipo especialista reducido.

Angela estaba algo inquieta escuchando a su compañera; se encontraban reunidos en una pequeña mesa rectangular, atentos a la indicación de Bastet. Podía percibir la mirada del soldado, que estaba de pie tras la tiradora, aun con la careta puesta, y la llenaba de una extraña ansiedad tras lo ocurrido el día anterior en el laboratorio.

-Reinhardt, Lena, Brigitte, Angela, cuento con ustedes para cumplir la misión.

La doctora salió del trance bruscamente.

-La operación comenzará a las siete de la tarde…

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Doctora! -Le llamó Brigitte por el comunicador. -¡No se aleje demasiado! ¡No puedo verla!

El ceño de Moira se había fruncido en ese momento, y la energía púrpura se estaba formando en su mano, dispuesta a atacarla en cualquier momento.

-Dispara. -Le ordenó la pelirroja, sin embargo, con voz grave.

Sus manos temblaron con el arma en ellas.

-¡Dispara!

-¡No puedo! -Gritó finalmente.

-¿Qué cosa? -Cuestionó la escudera por el comunicador.

Angela finalmente optó por alejarse del sitio, girándose con brusquedad para seguir a sus compañeros, haciéndose a la idea de que probablemente iba a caer inconsciente en cosa de metros por su cobardía; sin embargo, la científica tan solo se quedó estática, observando cómo su compañera de trabajo corría, incapaz de pasar por encima de todos para cumplir su misión. Aun había mucho de esa antigua Angela en ella.

"Gracias por todo".

-Objetivo cumplido. -Dijo una siniestra voz por el comunicador.

-¿Obtuvo lo que necesitaba?

-Más rápido de lo planificado.

-Los veo mañana, debo volver al hospital antes de hacer el viaje.

-Entendido.

"¿Puedo quedarme contigo un rato?". Chasqueó, fastidiada. No dejaba de pensar en ella de manera inapropiada.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La misión no había pasado a mayores, en el concepto del equipo; cuando volvieron, estaban únicamente los guardias normales ya que Ana y el soldado habían salido por más reclutas. Su sonrisa de cortesía se mantuvo hasta pasada la media noche, cuando los otros dos volvieron acompañados de una chica que le sonaba de algún lado, mientras dentro de ella la carcomía la culpabilidad de haberse puesto en riesgo por temor de herir a Moira.

-Eran cuatro. -Comenzó Reinhardt. -Pero nada que nosotros no pudiésemos solucionar, la misión llegó sana y salva.

-¿Cuatro? -Bastet, usando su máscara aun, llevó la mirada hacia la doctora.

No pudo decirlo, solamente asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Descansen esta noche, mañana continuaremos con el orden. Doctora, al laboratorio.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Angela se sentía extraña, como si estuviera a punto de ser reprendida; le inquietaba la mirada de Ana, una mezcla de molestia y pena… así como el soldado siempre tras ella, como un guardaespaldas siniestro. Pensó que años antes Jack jamás se hubiera ganado ese adjetivo. Sinestro.

-¿Tiene que estar también? -Cuestionó la rubia, mirando al hombre.

-Sí. -Ana tomó asiento frente a su compañera. -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió allá? ¿Te vio con el equipo?

-Fue efectiva nuestra escolta, pero creo que su propósito no era el que creíamos, ya que se retiraron más pronto de lo esperado, probablemente la observación estará en el reporte… y… sí. Ella pudo verme, directamente. -Su tono de voz disminuyó un poco. -Nos encontramos de frente, pero…

-Estás ilesa.

-Sí. Pensé que iba a dispararme en el momento que nos encontramos, pero no lo hizo. Nos miramos como unas completas desconocidas.

-¿Qué planeas hacer cuando sea el momento de volver al hospital?

Guardó silencio. Había estado dándole vueltas durante todo ese tiempo, preguntándose si se armaría un problema en el lugar, o…

-Creo que esa situación tendré que resolverla en el momento, si ella decide seguir fingiendo que no pasa nada, o finalmente tengamos que enfrentar la realidad.

-Lo mejor es poner en claro esa relación que tienes con ella… y eso me lleva a otra cosa. -Se giró un poco. -Soldado, ¿qué hacías siguiendo a la doctora Ziegler?

Hubo silencio nuevamente. Angela había hablado de ello, y se sintió un poco mal de comprometerlo de esa manera; pensó en disculparse con él después, aunque su mente le traicionaba con lo que había ocurrido anteriormente.

-Preguntaste por ella. Cualquier duda es sospecha para mí. -Contestó con gravedad.

-¿En serio? -Cuestionó con marcado sarcasmo.

-Tiene relación con un enemigo.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, la rubia se hubiera sentido ofendida por semejante acusación tan agresiva; sin embargo, en ese momento ella estaba completamente neutra, y se preguntó si debía hacer un poco de drama para evitar cualquier sospecha.

-Tomaré la responsabilidad en caso de que ocurra algún problema, soldado. Respeto tu determinación, pero debes recordar que aquí el trabajo en equipo es indispensable, no puedo permitir que obres tú solo sin al menos dejar en claro que lo harás.

-Entendido.

Ana se levantó de su asiento entonces, seguida de Ángela, que tuvo un impulso nervioso de pronto, como si percibiera que la sniper iba a dejarla sola con él.

-Descansen, mañana hablaremos de nuestro siguiente paso. Procuren no exponerse demasiado al peligro. Y tú. -Miró al soldado de nueva cuenta. -Le debes una disculpa a la doctora. Y un café.

-Ana. -Le recriminó la mujer, nerviosa.

La excapitana salió del laboratorio; Angela se apresuró a seguirla, pero acabó dejando que ella saliera primera, permitiendo que la puerta se cerrara lentamente frente a ella.

-¿Ana sabe que yo sé? -Susurró levemente, sin girarse.

-No. No me lo ha dicho, al menos. No comprendo su reacción.

-Yo la entiendo, es una tontería. -Resopló. -Supongo que quiere que hables conmigo.

-Entre menos gente lo sepa es mejor.

-Lo entiendo. -Sonrió, sintiéndose un poco más relajada que antes. Se giró un poco para verle. -En todo caso, ahora me debes un café.

-Jamás he podido preparar bien un café.

-En ese caso, lo prepararé yo en esta ocasión, ¿de acuerdo?

El soldado asintió levemente en respuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Lena y Brigitte espiaron el momento preciso en el que la doctora y el soldado salían del laboratorio, la primera tan sonriente como usual, el segundo tan lúgubre como normal.

-Van juntos. -Dijo la inglesa en voz baja.

-Eso es bueno. -Ana sonrió, animada, tras las dos chicas. -Espero puedan hablar con tranquilidad finalmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta se cerró, y la distancia entre ambos también.

-Jack. -Alcanzó a susurrar.

La careta había caído al suelo, al mismo tiempo que la atrapaba contra la pared fría y sus labios volvieron a caer sobre los de ella en un impulsivo beso, tal como el día anterior; de manera inmediata lo abrazó por su cuello, y quedó atrapada en su abrazo al grado de quedar de puntas sobre el suelo.

-No creo que Ana se refiriera a esto cuando dijo lo del café. -Volvió a susurrar contra su boca.

-¿Está bien para ti?

-Es mucho más que bien… es mucho más de lo que hubiese imaginado… contigo…

Su abrazo se atenuó solo un poco, sin por ello apartarla de él; sus ojos azules estaban en los de ella, serenos, profundos, como cuando la situación era demasiado seria, en el pasado… le dio un punzar en el estómago, así como un consecuente nerviosismo que la recorrió completamente.

-Dímelo, Angela. ¿Desde cuándo fue?

-Desde… desde que te conocí. -Susurró, sumamente avergonzada de confesárselo. -Desde la primera vez que trabajamos juntos.

-No hacía más que gritar órdenes en inglés.

-Así fue. -Tensó un poco los labios. -La noche en la que nos entregaron las medallas, cuando ascendiste a comandante… Ana me obligó a invitarte a bailar esa noche… ese fue el momento en el que quería decírtelo, pero me sentí muy intimidada y, al final, no lo hice.

Su gesto fue de impresión, una demasiado grande.

-¿Qué pasa? -Susurró Angela.

-Esa noche… cuando terminó el baile, pensé en detenerte. No lo hice porque no lo creí adecuado en ese momento, no quería verme como una especie de… ¿Angela?

La mirada de la doctora se había empañado, dejando escapar sin control algunas lágrimas poco después; si ambos hubiesen podido ver un poco más del otro, su futuro sería completamente distinto. Entre ellos. La sostuvo entonces con un solo brazo, mientras pasaba los dedos enguantados por sus mejillas de una manera extrañamente delicada, limpiándolas un poco.

-Perdona. -Murmuró ella con voz quebrada. -Es solo que suena…

-Sé como suena. -Se inclinó, obsequiándole un beso demasiado suave, gentil, a diferencia de los anteriores. -Lo pensé mucho, y solamente comprendí que no tiene sentido estar atrapado en el pasado, las cosas no van a cambiar a menos que sea en el momento. Quiero intentarlo de nueva cuenta, pero tampoco quiero presionarte con ello.

-¿Presionarme?

-Ha… pasado mucho tiempo.

-¿Piensas que ha cambiado algo en mí?

-Es más que claro que has cambiado.

-¿Te pesa el tiempo?

Hubo un leve silencio. Para ella fue claro que le avergonzaba.

-Algo. -Acabó admitiendo. -Podría pasar por tu padre.

-No. -Alzó la mano diestra, tocando su mejilla en una gentil caricia. -Puede que hayan cambiado muchas cosas alrededor de nosotros, pero tú… tú estás en el mismo lugar que antes, en mi corazón, en mi mente… y el tiempo no es nada con respecto a mis sentimientos por ti.

-Perdóname, por no verlo a tiempo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y calló sus consecuentes palabras con un beso.


End file.
